


只有你我(Just the Two of Us)

by Lazurites



Category: The Normal Heart (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazurites/pseuds/Lazurites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>因为原作太虐，看到结局真的好难过，所以！这篇文中，时间背景改为【2014年】，AU，甜！饼！这个AU就是为了撒！糖！</p><p>虽然中间有一些狗血，但妥妥的HE不会少。</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 因为原作太虐，看到结局真的好难过，所以！这篇文中，时间背景改为【2014年】，AU，甜！饼！这个AU就是为了撒！糖！
> 
> 虽然中间有一些狗血，但妥妥的HE不会少。

　　最近，Ned总是觉得Felix有点怪，连带这个他们一起生活的家，也不时让他有相同的感觉。

　　“Felix?” Ned边翻衣柜边焦急地叫他，“有看见那件淡褐色斜纹的衬衫吗？”

　　“找不到了吗？”夹杂着厨具碰撞的声音，Felix听上去相当随意的回问传回去衣帽间。

　　“所以我才问你嘛。”Ned光着上身懊丧地走出来，“今晚是新书发布会，我想穿得帅气点，你挑的衣服再适合不过。”他总是很相信Felix的眼光。

　　“噢亲爱的，”Felix一笑，就好像听到了全天下最荒谬的笑话，引来Ned瞟他一眼，于是Felix放下他手上的东西，双手往围裙上擦了擦，他走近Ned，小臂越过Ned的脖子在他的后颈搂紧，“你本来就足够帅气。”

　　这回轮到Ned笑了起来：“闭嘴，你才是那个万人迷。”

　　Felix轻吻了一下他，“穿蓝白细纹那件，你看上去会更亲切(nicer)一些。”

　　“哦，我不够亲切吗？”Ned把Felix抱紧，从颈侧开始亲吻他，手潜到Felix的后背扯开围裙的结。

　　“Ned，你在干什么？”虽然是问着这样的话，Felix的语气却充满了轻快的愉悦。

　　“这个啊，”Ned的唇终于离开了Felix的身体，“我在尝试再亲切一些啊。(I’m trying to be nicer.)”

　　“噢，”Felix看着Ned，带着Ned永远不会有看腻的一天的笑容，“晚餐得泡汤了？”

　　“谁说的。”Ned吻住了Felix的嘴唇，轻易地找到了对方的舌头，一边把他往饭桌推。在去新书发布会之前，他们的确饱餐了一顿。

　　随后到Ned穿起那件蓝白细纹的衬衣，他都没想起来找不到另一件衬衣的事。

　　直到隔天晚上临睡前，他准备要找明天要穿的衣服，一打开柜子，那件带着淡褐色细纹，让Felix觉得“像香甜的热奶茶一样醇熟又诱人”的衬衣，落在柜子的底部，正上方是一个空着的衣架，看上去就像是衣服没挂好而掉了下来。

　　Ned若有所思地把它捡起来。

　　Felix刚好走过，笑语：“就像那句老话——消失的东西总会有办法让你找到。”

　　可是Ned明明记得他找过这里而他相当肯定，当他找到这里的时候，空衣架并没有在那，更别说那件衬衫了。

　　Ned很在意。

　　而且变得越来越在意。比如说，他找到衬衣的第二天中午，Ned去完公共图书馆，于是他打电话给Felix，想和他在附近吃个简短的午饭(纽约公共图书馆和纽约时报大厦相距的路程很近)，而Felix婉拒——有一个无聊的会议拖长了时间他实在很想下去吃饭可是他真的走不开blahblahblah——已经是第二次了。

　　Ned还想接他呢，走在时报大厦楼下，他感到很郁闷。

　　回头走向他的车，Ned却留意到不远处有位年轻女士在午餐车外点着单。

　　“Ms. Harris, 对吧？”Ned扯开一个笑容走了过去。

　　那位女士愣了一下才反应过来，“哦，是，啊，你是Turner的朋友，对吧？Mister…?”

　　“Weeks.”

　　“对，Mr. Weeks.”

　　“是的，我俩是很好的朋友。”他点点头，“所以我想问他现在很忙吗？如果他在忙，我就不想打扰他，遇到你这样可以让我询问的人实在太好了。”Ned尽量让自己的笑容看起来更随意一些，至少不那么僵硬。

　　好在Harris好像并无感到什么不妥，还称赞道：“哇，你还真是个为朋友着想的好人。不过你错过他啦，最近他都拼了命地赶任务，就为了可以请一天假呢，他今天根本就没来上班，也许下次你应该直接打电话给他就算他真的在忙，你们那么好的交情他不会不理你的……Mr. Weeks?”

　　她后面说的话，Ned几乎都听不见了。

　　　～～～～～～～～～～

　　整个下午，Ned都呆坐在沙发上。

　　Felix美好得不真实，Ned当初说的可完全是实话。果然是那样子的吗？Felix有在和别的什么人约会吗？他一定是搞砸了，所以Felix要离开他了；还是说这不过是他孤独太久而终于出现了的美好幻觉？Felix真的存在过吗？那些衬衫，真的是Felix（假如他真的存在的话）为他挑选而不是他自己买的吗？我这是疯了吗？

　　眼下这个梦要碎了。

　　这时，门锁有了动静，Felix翘着嘴角进来。

　　“嗨甜心。”他把办公包放下，逗了逗迎接他回来的长毛狗狗Sam，Felix有些奇怪地看着Ned，平时这个时候他早该被拥进一个结实的怀里了：“你怎么了吗？”Felix担忧地俯身看他。

　　这是真是假？

　　Ned一把抱住Felix把他压在沙发上，Felix被吓到了，但仍笑道：“哇哦，你可算是知道我回来了嘛。”

　　没有说话，Ned只是用力地亲吻他，Felix惊呼一声之后热烈地回吻。而Ned的手则粗鲁地扯着Felix的衬衣，他埋首紧贴身下人的皮肤，那么温热，胸膛起伏着，充满了活力……而让他心里一沉的是，他闻到了沐浴液的香味。

　　Felix在回来之前洗过澡。

　　虽然Ned是个作家，也会写电影剧本，但他不认为自己有那么强大的想象力把这样一个人幻想出来。

　　看来Felix是真的，而他在见别的人，很有可能还在回来之前干了一炮。

　　“我们出去吃饭吧。”Ned坐了起来继而离开了沙发，语气冷淡地说道。

　　“什么？”Felix被震惊得一动不动。Ned回头看了他一眼，Felix深色的头发散在沙发上，嘴唇因为刚才的亲吻而变得湿润，起伏着的胸膛上是刚刚被他扯得凌乱不堪的昂贵衬衣，再看看Felix那双受伤、困惑的蓝眼睛——他的确很美，Ned清楚。

　　“我饿了。”他转身往门口走去，Ned没办法再把视线落到Felix身上，只要他一看，心就软了几分，而下身就对应地硬了，这对他接下来要做的事情没有好处。

　　一直走到停车场，他俩都一言不发。这不该如此，Ned应该是要开口问清楚的，他提议出来，就是因为他没办法在家里把那些话说出来，那里有着……太多和Felix有关的回忆了，到处都是。而今Felix顺从地跟着他出来了，可每当他一想开口，看到旁边那个像是只受伤的小动物的Felix，他就什么都说不出来。

　　Ned听到Felix深呼吸了一口气，“你今晚到底怎么了？”他委屈地说。

　　“……你是不是在跟别人约会？”

　　“约……什么？”好像Ned突然跟只独角兽一样长了角，Felix惊讶地转过头看他的伴侣。

　　“你中午根本没在开会。”

　　“你怎么……”

　　“你带着沐浴液的味道回来。”

　　“……”Felix看着他，而Ned看着地面。

　　“那天不见了又重现的衬衣，天知道你拿来干嘛了。也许你带回来的人慌乱中拿错了衣服？”

　　Felix边听着，边走近旁边一台不认识的车背靠着，突然他大笑了起来。

　　下来之后的第一次，Ned正眼看他，胸腔中被背叛的尖锐怒火在熊熊往上窜，而Felix竟然还在笑？

　　留意到了Ned的眼神，Felix说：“对不起亲爱的，这实在……”他调整呼吸，忍住笑：“你那聪明的作家脑袋该不会以为我在和别人乱搞吧？”

　　Ned看到他的反应心里有点隐隐的放心，他摊手：“听上去是个合理的推测啊。”

　　“Ned，这完全不是你想的那样的。”这回Felix收起了笑容认真地说道，“我的忠诚是这天底下你最不需要怀疑的。”他说着，靠近Ned往他脸上一亲，“我很对不起我做的这些事竟然会带来这样的后果。”Felix让人沉醉的笑容又回来了，“明天是周六，你有空的对吧？”


	2. Chapter 2

　　“所以……”Ned歪头看驾驶座上的Felix，“你打算告诉我我们这是要去哪里吗？”  
  
　　Felix在他旁边笑了起来，卷发随着风的吹拂在空中飘荡出好看的流线。“一个我昨天特地请假去的地方。”Felix从后视镜向Ned投去一个调皮的眼神，一只手伸过去握住Ned的手心，“亲爱的，你不是说过你喜欢公路旅行吗。公路旅行的精神是冒险啊，不知道目的地也很有趣，不是吗？”  
  
　　Ned在后视镜回望他的爱人，Felix的笑容让他自然地就安下心来，Ned觉得这真是一种……奇妙的力量。于是他不再在乎Felix要把他带到哪里去——Ned背往后一靠，享受着敞篷车带来的凉风——只要他们在一起。  
  
　　待在座位后面空位的Sam看到Ned一往后靠就要舔他的脸，弄得Ned笑个不停，“说真的，你想得太周到了，连我们的小Sammy都必须跟着我们出门？”  
  
　　“噢，”Felix的语气带着“这可是理所当然必须做到的，你只是不理解”的意味，“是的。”他嘴角上扬的样子洋溢着雀跃和期待。Ned突然有个直觉，Felix一定为这次出行花了很多心思，而他昨晚竟然那样想Felix。  
  
　　“瞧，Felix，我……”Ned低头，像是在自己脑内不赞同自己昨天的行为，他摇了摇头，“昨晚，我真的很对不起。”  
  
　　“你应该感到对不起的。”Felix挑眉看他，“可是，也有我这边的原因……我没想到……”  
  
　　Ned凑过去亲了一下Felix的脸颊。  
  
　　于是Felix闭上嘴，回应以一记微笑。  
  
　　～～～～～～～～～～  
  
　　中途他们在加油站停了一次，在快餐店外面的木桌椅上一起嚼着汉堡。“你能相信这吗？”Ned不禁喃喃自语道，“昨天中午我还以为你要离开我，而现在我们在公路旅行！纽约在我们背后几百英里远，一切都在该在的地方，我不能再祈求更多了。”  
  
　　Felix看上去想说什么，但他强忍住了，只一个劲地朝Ned笑，蓝眼睛在阳光下闪闪发亮。  
  
　　Ned眯眼看他：“想说什么？”  
  
　　Felix咬着下唇无奈地看着他。  
  
　　说实话，Ned很想继续用眼神逼Felix开口，但他那表情实在太可怜兮兮了，于是他伸出右手捧着Felix的脸，而Felix自然地倚向他温厚的掌心，“别这样，”Ned的拇指轻轻抚过Felix还被咬着的下唇，“你这样会让我很想亲你。”  
  
　　如果换个地方，Felix大概会张开唇用舌头轻舔Ned的拇指来邀请他，可他们是在外面呢，旁边几个桌子坐着和他们一样在这里休息的人，有些还带着小孩子。而他们也不是冲动的小伙子很多年了。  
  
　　“我们赶紧上路吧。”Felix说，声音有点哑。  
  
　　～～～～～～～～～～  
  
　　Felix在减缓车速最后停了下来，“到了？”Ned问。  
  
　　“我想你把眼睛闭上。”  
  
　　“……”Ned迷惑地看着他。  
  
　　“就……”Felix把一只手搭到Ned的大腿上捏了捏，“相信我就是了。”  
  
　　“那好吧。”  
  
　　“不要张开眼睛，”Ned感到车子又重新动了起来，“除非我说你可以。”  
  
　　“你知道，甜心，” Ned笑起来，而眼睛还是没有睁开，他开玩笑道：“如果你要和我玩kinky，道具可不能少呀，至少来条领带把我的眼睛蒙起来咯？”  
  
　　Felix也笑了起来，“我才没在跟你玩。”  
  
　　Ned其实很想偷偷睁眼看看他们要去哪里，但他并不想打破他的许诺，于是他开始把注意力转到另一方面，现在车子行得有点颠簸，可能是在一条不那么多人走的碎石路上；Felix在低声哼唱着一首Ned不认识的歌，听上去很轻快；如果他仔细闻，还能捕捉到从路两旁传过来的青草味儿，隐隐还有海浪扑到岩石上的沙沙声……  
  
　　车速在减缓，“请告诉我这次是真的到了。”Ned还是闭着眼睛，他向Felix那个方向歪头。  
  
　　“到啦。”Felix的语气兴奋得不行，听上去就像圣诞节早晨一个准备拆礼物的孩子一样。  
  
　　Ned听到Felix下了车绕到Ned这边，“继续闭好眼睛哦。”Felix打开门，扶着Ned让他出来。  
  
　　有狗吠了一声，也许是他们这边的动静触动了那只狗的警铃，连带着Sam，也跟着叫了起来。  
  
　　Felix拉着Ned走了一段不长的路，终于站定了。  
  
　　“所以，我可以看了没？我真好奇，你到底干了什么。”  
  
　　Ned听到Felix的轻声笑，“张开眼。”他在Ned的耳边低声道。  
  
　　第一个反应，是很刺眼，Ned不适应地眨着眼睛，耳边还能听到浪涌的舒缓的声音。然后，到他真正张开眼。  
  
　　一间小屋出现在他眼前，门廊上围着齐小腿高的白色篱笆，隔着篱笆，Ned可以看到门廊放着两张同样也是白色的木质躺椅，绕在小屋两端柱子上的攀缘植物长得很茂盛，一些藤蔓垂了下来，在海风的吹拂下摇曳。  
  
　　“我听你哥哥说你一直想在乡下买间屋子。而你跟我说过你想要去一个安静的地方，所以，我们就在这里了，远离纽约的韦尔弗利特海岬，一个从大陆架上顽皮地向东伸入大西洋的小地方。”Felix站在Ned身旁，也同样看着屋子说道，“不过我当然知道我们还不能搬来这里住，但一年里我们总有些时间可以来这里度假，这里离纽约很远要开5个小时的车，乘飞机的话会快很多，我昨天来的时候开车，回家乘的就是飞机……”  
  
　　Felix还想问Ned喜不喜欢这里，会不会嫌太远，这会不会是个坏主意。可是Ned已经抱着他陷入了一个深吻，“天啊……Felix……”Ned挨着Felix的唇说道。  
  
　　“我知道。”轻轻亲了一下Ned，Felix就拉着他的手往屋子走，“你不是说我身上有沐浴液的味道吗，这就是为什么。”  
  
　　一打开门，一只还没成年的古牧跑了出来扑向Felix，显然他俩是认识的，小狗也没有忽略Ned，和Felix热情地打完招呼，它就转向Ned，只是嗅了一下，就直往他身上扑。  
  
　　“昨天我把他从纽约带过来这里，我满身都是他的气味，不洗澡一定会被Sam发现的吧。”  
  
　　说到Sam，她已经在车上等得很焦急了，Ned跑过去把她抱了下来：“来认识新朋友吧。”  
  
　　两只新认识的狗狗很快就玩在一起，Ned笑着说：“这只狗可真热情啊。”  
  
　　“那是因为他早就认识你了。”Felix笑着看他。  
  
　　“什么？”  
  
　　“啊，或者至少，他认识你的气味。”  
  
　　“……不是吧，我的衬衣？”  
  
　　“噢是的哦。”Felix点点头，又拉起Ned的手，“现在，我有点想要到沙滩去。”  
  
　　穿过大概五、六米由棕榈科植物组成的树荫，蔚蓝的大海出现了。整个沙滩上就只有他们两个人，十指紧扣着，在海浪的轻唱中亲吻。  
  
  
  


A beautiful piece of land／一个美丽的小地方  
On the cape in Wellfleet／在韦尔弗利特海岬  
Somewhere far away／一个很远很远的地方  
Just the two of us／只有你我

　　　　　=END= 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　　正文已经更完，剩下要写的都是番外~
> 
> 　　希望有稍微能治愈到和我一样被电影虐cry的各位。片子的结尾，Felix说他在Wellfleet有块beautiful piece of land本来想要给Ned作惊喜的，结果还是没有等到那天，虐死我了，所以在这篇甜饼里我尝试弥补这个遗憾。希望看文的你有被甜到~


	3. Felix的第一次出差

　　Ned睡得迷迷糊糊往床的另一边摸，空空的床铺让他不习惯。一想到Felix不在他身边，哪怕知道他几天之后就会回来，Ned还是会觉得难过。刚刚他上床是在Felix和他说晚安之后，他想念Felix的声音。扭头一看床头柜，黑暗中电子时钟的绿光表示现在已经是凌晨两点多了。

　　也就是说，LA现在也不过是晚上十一点多，Felix多半还没睡觉。

　　摸出手机一按，Ned早就把Felix设置成快速拨号了。

　　等了有半分多钟，Felix都没有接电话，Ned越是等越是清醒。也许Felix已经睡了，Ned想，那他就不应该吵醒他，他俩当中一个人睡不着就够了。

　　Ned正要挂断，电话接通了，那边没有说话，但Ned能听到浅浅的呼吸声。

　　Ned有点担心，Felix是生病了吗？还是被他吵醒了不想说话？Ned这刻内疚得要命：“Felix亲爱的？”

　　那边出来微弱的喘息声，“……再叫一次我的名字。”

　　虽然很迷惑，但Ned还是照做了：”Felix.” 那边呜咽一声，Ned顿了顿，“你在干什么？是不是不舒服？”

　　电话里还是传出Felix浅浅的呼吸声，“……你不是应该在睡觉吗？”

　　啊哦这个声调，Ned终于知道Felix在干什么了。本来Ned只是想要再听一下Felix的声音就继续睡觉的，没想到Felix却正在……这下Ned更精神了，连带着下身也是。

　　“我睡到一半醒了，”Ned回答，手隔着睡裤抚慰自己的下身，想象着Felix修长的手指，“……我想听到你的声音。”

　　Felix听到Ned的话，又低吟了一声。

　　Ned现在已经完全清醒了，下身握在他手中硬邦邦的，“不要压抑你的声音，”Ned说，他能感到自己的声音变得沙哑，“我想听到你，Felix。”

　　从电话里传出Felix的一声呻吟，“……Ned。”

　　天啊。Ned舔舔唇，他好奇Felix做到哪一步。

　　“你知道吗亲爱的，打通电话以来就一直是我在说话，这不公平啊，”Ned逗弄Felix的想法上来了，“现在告诉我，你在干什么？”

　　那边静默了一下，Ned耐心等待。

　　Ned竟然问他在做什么？他明明已经知道了。

　　“……你知道的。”

　　“不，我不知道。”Ned想象着Felix湿润又苦恼的眼睛，他向来知道Felix的眼睛在性爱中有多容易变得湿漉漉的。

　　“……在自慰。”Felix小声说，“我本来只想上床睡觉，可是我忍不住想起你，”Felix喘息道：“你的手，你的唇，你的声音。Ned……”一旦开始了，他一直压抑着的思念就禁不住倾泻出来，尾音拖得长长的，从LA到纽约横跨了整个美国，压低而颤动的声音撩动着Ned的心底和下身。

　　“我也很想你，”Ned坦诚道，“那继续告诉我，前面还是后面？把所有都告诉我。”

　　Felix有点难以置信，Ned这是在欺负他吗？“……前面……”但他还是乖乖回答。

　　Ned都能想象出来了，想念着自己的Felix双腿张开抚弄着下身，前液从他的指缝渗出来，微张的嘴唇在轻轻吐息。Ned轻吟一声，挺腰干着自己的拳头。

　　“亲爱的……你是不是也在……？”

　　“当然了。”Ned快速回答，“光是想想你在干什么，我就硬得疼痛啊。”

　　“天呀Ned……”被Ned的话刺激到了，Felix握紧了自己的下身，重重地挺腰。

　　“你为什么不把后面也照顾一下呢？”Ned声音低沉着说。

　　“……你……”Felix咬着下唇，被Ned一说，他们在床上的那些甜腻腻的记忆就一下子都跳了出来，他怎么可能不记得那有多爽呢，而他手里的阴茎则突突跳动着表示赞同，“……我没带润滑液啊。”

　　“那就用手指。用舌头舔湿它们。”

　　Felix低吟一声照做。

　　“慢一点，”Ned补充道，“想象那是我的手指。”

　　Felix声调上扬的鼻音在电流的背景声中显得更撩人了，Ned知道Felix一定有听他的话一根接一根地舔自己的手指，Felix边舔另一只手有一下没一下地抚慰着自己的下身，他不敢弄太快，他还不能射。

　　“或者你可以想象成是我的阴茎，放进你的嘴里吮吸。”Ned呼吸粗重地说。

　　Ned怎么可以这样！Felix有点生气又不好意思，把手指当成是自己喜欢的人的下身来舔这种事情……好吧他不是没试过，可是那个他妄想的人正在听着啊！Felix没在照镜子，根本不知道自己的脸颊红透了。与此同时，他的下身却因为Ned的建议在他的手里兴奋地颤抖，他闭上眼，先是把舌头伸出来舔了舔指尖，然后含了进去。

　　“你有听话吗？”Ned的声音很低压，让Felix有种Ned直接贴在他耳边说话的错觉，Felix的身体微微瑟缩，手指堵住了他的嘴巴，以致他只能用鼻音含含糊糊地承认。

　　“差不多就放到里面吧。”Ned也是用比较慢的动作套弄着自己的下身，他的Felix还在那边努力着，他才不要那么快就射出来。

　　然后Ned听到Felix甜腻的呻吟声。

　　“放进去了？”Ned闭上眼睛，一只手搭在自己大腿上，另一只手攥紧床单，握成一个到发红的拳头，他不敢碰自己。单是他脑内的画面就已经火辣得他差点hands-free直接射出来，和Felix一起那么久，他从没见过Felix用手指自慰。

　　Felix轻哼了一声，既像是呻吟，又像是对Ned的问题的肯定回答。从电话传过来，Ned能听到Felix凌乱又急速的呼吸声。配合着Felix呻吟的节奏，Ned的手也回到下身上开始专心挺腰，脑内的Felix一时是躺在他身下，一时又是躺在陌生的床上难耐地干着自己的后穴，乳尖硬硬地立在空气中。

　　至于Felix，他也在一心一意地想着Ned，想着是Ned的身体与自己相连，想着是Ned的手掌温柔地裹着他的下身。但始终还是不够，比较他的手指和Ned的……比较来是那么的不一样啊。

　　“……Ned，Ned，”Felix着急地叫着他的爱人的名字，“不行，我，这不行……我想念你。”他呜咽着，“我想要你。”

　　“嘘嘘嘘……”被Felix一说，Ned心里对Felix的渴望也焦灼地翻腾了起来，“还有几天就好了。”他温柔地说，既是在安慰Felix，也是在安慰他自己。

　　那边的Felix低呜了一声，Ned对他的难受无法坐视不理：“听着，Felix亲爱的。等你回来了，一进门我就要把你压在门板上用手指进入你，就像你现在这样。你那么害怕经过的邻居会听到，根本就不敢放声呻吟出来。”

　　Felix的脚趾头蜷缩着，Ned塞进他脑内的画面绮丽得让他浑身泛起了一股甜蜜的战栗感。Felix从来不知道他的Ned这么会开黄腔。

　　“但无论你怎么求我，我都不会把我的阴茎插进去，我要把你压在我们家的门板上，用手指把你操到高潮。”Ned顿了顿，留意到Felix加快的呼吸声，“你听到吗，Felix？”

　　“嗯——”

　　“我想你射出来，亲爱的，我要你射出来，你的精液四处飞溅，沾到你我的胸膛上，我的脸上，”

　　“Ned—Alexander—” Felix叫着他爱人的名字，而Ned太熟悉Felix这个声音了。

　　Ned要Felix射出来，于是他的身体就照做了。

　　“你会乖乖地舔掉那些你射到我脸上的你的精液吗？”Ned闭着眼嘶声说，看到的全是在他怀里正在高潮的Felix。

　　“Yes.” Felix喘息着回答，声音被高潮的余韵浸润，变得轻飘飘又软绵绵的。

　　而现在，Ned的脑内是浑身黏哒哒，小腹和乳头都有白浊留下的痕迹的Felix趴在他身上伸出舌头舔来舔去。

　　“你会拔出来射在我身上吗？”Felix问，带着高潮后的慵懒声音，“或者你可以塞进我的嘴里，高潮在我里面，你记得我的舌头和唇的，对吧？”Felix轻声问，其实心里不知道多不好意思。平常，他不会说这样的话，都是因为Ned开了个头。

　　“Fuck yes.” Ned高潮在自己的手里，可是在他的脑里，那是Felix的手，是Felix的唇舌。Ned多想伸手揉他那些卷卷的头发啊。

　　一想到这，他就如堕海之人一样，被思念的潮水吞没，「我那么的想念你。」他很想对Felix说，可是他好不容易哄好Felix，要是一开始说，他又难过了。

　　Felix还在微微喘着气，“我好奇一件事，Ned，”他的声音带着笑意，“你哪里学会的dirty talk？”

　　Ned跟着笑了起来，“什么啊，我可是个写书的人啊。”

　　“你又不写着方面的。”

　　“你怎么知道？”

　　Felix顿了一下，似乎是在消化Ned的言下之意，“你到现在也还是可以每隔一段时间就给我点出奇的认知啊，爱人。”

　　“荣幸之至。”

　　“所以你会给我看你写的同志文学吗，大作家先生？”Felix的好奇心上来了，边说边在床上翻了个身俯卧着，“好不好？”

　　“……可以啊。”

　　“你犹豫了。”Felix眯眼，就如同很多恋爱中的人一样，有着对恋人特殊的敏锐感。

　　Ned在犹豫什么？他和Felix在一起之后他作品里的原型可都是Felix啊。托Felix的福，他们一起之后Ned的产出率大增，Felix简直就是他的缪斯。

　　他有点不好意思，更重要的是，万一Felix不喜欢他这样做怎么办？万一Felix觉得他写得不好怎么办？

　　“没有啊。等你回来了我就给你看。”Ned忐忑地说，他在考虑要不要只给Felix看他以前写的文章。

　　“OK.” Felix语气轻快，心里却在盘算着到时候怎么问出Ned的未尽之言。

　　至于Felix最终看到Ned以他为原型写的文章，不好意思到脸颊泛红把头埋到Ned的肩窝里的事，则完全是后话啦。

 

　　　　　=END=


End file.
